Slightly Unstable
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: Heindenreich has found his match, only she has no clue he even exists. His fear of rejection leads him to stalker like tendencies. Will she discover his twisted feelings for her, or choose to ignore his advances all together?


A/N: Heindenreich rox my sox!!! mwahahahaha! I give CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe credit for the title. This story is dedicated to Lance Cortex and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe. You guys rock hard!!! The poem written below is property of me Mentally-Unstable, do not commit plagiarism by copying it. And don't commit haterism either!! :)

Backstage the monitors were tuned in to the current match. He's paid no attention to any of the matches that night until now. Hearing the announcer call her name, Autumn, he watched intently as she walked down the ramp. He repeated her name over and over. He laughed softly to himself. Appalled at the sight of her opponent, Miss Jackie, he turned his head from the monitor. He thought it a shame that SmackDown put such talent like Autumn up against a pretty girl, wanna-be such a Jackie Gayda. Autumn had more skills in her pinky finger right now, than Jackie would ever have in her entire career. It would forever be a challenge to sell Jackie as a legal winner of any match. She couldn't take bumps, was always out of her spots and couldn't nail any move other than a cheap slap.

The match started slow. Jackie backed away, avoiding every attempt Autumn made to lock up with her. Autumn clothes lined her into the ropes, flipping her over the ropes. She lay sprawled out on the mat for a few seconds, as the referee began the count out. She slowly picked herself up, crawled into the ring, using the ropes to pull herself up. She glared at Autumn, and rushed at her. Before she could try anything Autumn clothes lined her, knocking her down again. Autumn dragged her up by her hair and nailed her with a sweet Big Back Body Drop. Jackie lay writhing in pain, as Autumn pinned her, picking up the easy win.

Heindenreich smiled to himself, as he picked up the piece of paper and folded it into a small square. He stood up and walked out. He felt good knowing that she had no idea who he was. He was forced to hide behind letters and words, because he knew if Autumn knew who he was, she'd reject him. And he had dealt with more rejection in his tormented life than he could handle. She was beautiful and graceful, whereas, he was hardened and monstrous. She was optimistic and kind, he was dark and brooding. He was fooling himself, he was living in one of his many delusions. Why would she ever fall for him? He made sure no one was looking, he already knew that the locker room was vacant, as he slipped inside the women's locker room. He found her bag and laid the note on top of it. Quickly he turned and walked out, hoping no one had noticed. Silently he walked to the gorilla area, knowing that his match was next.

The locker room was empty when Autumn entered. She couldn't wait to take a shower and get back to the hotel. She walked over to her bag to get her clothes out, when she noticed the piece of paper laying on the top. She raised her eyebrow and looked around the room, reassured that she was indeed alone, she unfolded the mysterious piece of paper.

'_Where are you? I cannot see,_

_And my heart is aching._

_The darkness surrounds me,_

_The fire flickers far away,_

_But I cannot see._

_I can't see your dark hair, your brown eyes and_

_Sweet smile that warms me on cold nights._

_I just don't, can't, feel right._

_I'm cold, shivering under this cloud of darkness._

_I need you to hold me, help me, away from this darkness._

_I need you, but you're not here._

_You're nowhere, I cannot find you in this maze of tunnels._

_I need you, but you're not here._

She didn't recognize the handwriting or the choice of words. The note...the poem, was from someone she didn't know. She crumpled it up and threw it in her bag, shrugging it off. It was probably just a prank that Torrie or Melony pulled. She grinned, took her clothes out, and went to take a shower.

He's passed by her in the hallway, after his match, the sweet-smelling perfume she wore hit him instantly. He overheard the conversation between Autumn and Torrie, flinching as if he had been hit, as Autumn told Torrie that the prank she pulled was funny. Torrie was utterly confused. Autumn explained how she found the poem on top of her bag. Torrie swore she had nothing to do with it. Heindenreich didn't know if he should be happy or angry. On one hand, he should feel elated that she didn't yet know it was him. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel the anger rise because she thought it was a _silly_ prank. His poem full of heart felt words and emotions was probably in the trash or blowing down a gutter somewhere. No, she was special, he knew it. She respected good writing, and he had written that poem about her, dedicating each beautiful line to her. He was one of the biggest, toughest guys on SmackDown and yet, he had to profess his love through poetry. He, Jon Heindenreich, had to conceal himself behind a shadowed veil of words.


End file.
